


MIne, all mine

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Dean Winchester has a stalker. This stalker will do anything to make Dean his. Starting with kidnapping Castiel, the man Dean has accidentally brushed up against on the bus. When Dean gets Castiel back they grow closer. Then Dean goes missing.





	1. The bus

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my very first Dark story so I apologize for how bad it's going to be.

There he is. He is walking onto the bus to go to work again. His green eyes shining like candy apples and emeralds in the sun. I could look at his eyes forever. But I can't. I love him but I know that if he ever saw me, I would be arrested. Foremost for killing his fiance and child. Lisa and Ben Braeden. It wasn't like I planned on hurting anyone he knew. His hair is shaggy almost past his ears. It's been a while since he has had a haircut. He should get it done, but he won't not as long as he is hunting me. The thing is, I like the hunt. Like knowing that he is out here looking for me while I sit right in front of him. It's a game to me, because one day I will meet him and I will have him. He will love me as I love him. I like my hunt. I started out with my parents, then years later I found Dean at one of my crime scenes. I was instantly enamoured. I had to have him, to know him. I like knowing what he is doing, when he is doing it, and who he is doing it with. If I don't approve, they too will die and it will be of no consequence to me. I know his brother Sam Winchester is in the hospital. He just finished visiting him. Their best friend Charlie was being held down and Sam jumped in. Got the shit beaten out of him. Dean isn't happy, but at least both of them are okay, for Dean. Dammit. The bus is about to leave with Dean on it. I'm not going to miss it. I never have. Okay, where is he? Dean, Dean, Dean, Found him! wait who is he leaning against. He is blushing. That is not good. Dean doesn't blush unless he is nervous. Does Dean know this man? The man has blue eyes and black hair. He is looking awkward. It's a trick. It has to be. Dean knows this man and doesn't want to let anyone know that he thinks about him. I know this man, kind of. He rides the bus every day but I've never seen him talk to Dean. Maye that's my mistake. I don't have Dean's texts or a way to see what he is saying through the device. Good Dean is inching away from the man. Time to make my move. The man will not know what him or why he was taken. But I need to teach them a lesson. Dean is mine, all mine. I will prove to anyone who tries to take him that no one will know him like I know him. I make my way towards the man who is not paying attention. The bus hit a pothole and I took it as an opportunity to fall against the man. "Sorry," I whispered standing up and grabbing his bicep. "please stop touching me." The man said his face turning red. I smiled. " I hate to break it to you, but given the state of the bus, I really can't do that." The man sighed and turned away from me while allowing my hand to remain on his bicep. "So, what's your name?" I asked with a grin. "Castiel. Please, I'm just trying to get home." The man said grumbling. 

Off the bus, at last, I never could do crowded places very well, I followed Castiel off the bus and kept a few feet away from him until we exited the residential area and entered a back alleyway. Then when it was the darkest part, I grabbed his arm and twisted it up while slapping my hand over his mouth. "Say anything, do anything, and I kill you right now." I growled. I felt him nod and I started walking him towards an empty car and hustled him in where I promptly tied him up and gagged him. "Off we go." I grumbled as i hotwired the car and drove away.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester has a missing person's report thrown on his desk with an order to find the man quickly. With the hunt escalating will Dean find Castiel Novak in time; or will the stalker get the best of Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry I haven't been updating. Writer's block is definitely a frustrating thing. I will try to get this guy on a more constant schedule but unfortunately no promises.

Dean had just sat down at his desk in Police Headquarters when a file was thrown on his desk. "Missing person's case. Castiel Novak. His brother Gabriel is a very rich man and is worried, says his brother hasn't been seen in a week." Dean looked up at Bobby Singer and sighed. "has this Castiel Novak dude just left town?" He reached out and grabbed the file, opening it to look at the picture. "Hey, I know this guy. Not very well but I saw him. He was riding the bus the other day and I bumped into him. You don't think..." Dean trailed off as Bobby came to the same conclusion. "You think your stalker saw you and him and figured there was more?" Bobby asked. Dean shook his head. "I don't know what they think. But whatever it is, if this Castiel guy got caught up, that's gonna be on me if he dies. This is my top priority boss." "That's what I pay you for ya idjit." Bobby said with a wink. Dean got up, grabbed his coffee and his jacket and out he ran. Before turning around and grabbing the file that he forgot.  
Sitting in Baby, Dean read through the entirety of the file twice getting what he could before heading up to Gabriel Novak's mansion. When he got there he was slackjawed. The mansion was big and pink. not hot pink but more like sunset pink. there was also loud pop music coming out of the house itself and several cars parked in the turnabout driveway.  
Parking, Dean got out and walked up to the doorway. "Can I help you?" a young woman said opening the door. "I'm here to see Mr Novak. Is he around?" Dean asked trying not to focus on her lack of attire. she nodded " Right this way." Turning around she led Dean through the house until she opened a door to see Mr Novak on a long burgundy couch with about 5 other women. "Mr Novak? I'm here to ask you a few questions about your brother Castiel Novak. Is there a private room we can talk?" Dean asked trying not to feel pissed about the situation. Gabriel's brother was missing and here he was sitting on his ass with about 6 or more random women. Gabriel nodded and left with a trailed off "Ladies" grinning he walked out and closed the door. "Oh don't look so pissy Mr Policeman. I'm biding my time and continuing my job while you find my brother." Dean glanced down at Gabriel for a moment before responding. "I can't say if I approve of what you are doing or not. I'm only here to do a job. Now can we go and talk?" Gabriel grinned and nodded, leading the way to an empty room.   
"Has Castiel ever just disappeared like this before?" Dean asked Gabriel shook his head no. "Cassie likes to play in his backyard with his bees. He is a beekeeper and a gardener. While I like living it up he likes the simpler things in life. I'm more likely to disappear for days on end than Cassie." Dean nodded and wrote it down. "Is there anyone who you think might have any problems or holds a grudge to him?" Gabriel pondered for a moment then spoke. "We had an old arch nemesis in school. From elementary to Grad school. His name is Fergus Macleod but everyone calls him Crowley. His mother Rowena is a class act though. Left when he was a kid and has sporadically shown up throughout his life. She loved Castiel. Said that Crowley should have been more like him. Not so emboldened." Dean continued writing. "There's no one else?" Gabriel shook his head. "Minus Fergus and Rowena, I can't picture anyone wanting to hurt him. And not even Rowena. She's more likely to treat him as a son than Fergus." Dean nodded and stood up to leave. "That's all I need. Thank you for your time." Gabriel stood up and shook his hand. "I ask only one thing. Find Castiel. He's the only family I have left." Dean nodded a silent promise that Castiel Novak would come home alive.


	3. True Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and a half. Castiel discovers the name of his Captor. He isn't sure how much longer he will survive in his current condition.

Pain. That's all there is; no there's him as well. He talks to me, tells me that someone is his. I don't know who he is talking about. He says a name, every day. Disappears for hours on end, every day. He broke my left leg and I'm pretty sure my arm is dislocated. It hurts to breathe and I occasionally cough up blood, lately, its' been more than occasionally.  
The door opens again and I wince at the light that comes through the crack before there is the sound of a match striking and then a lantern is lit and hung up on a hook in front of me. "Why are you doing this? Just let me go." My voice is rougher than usual and I'm pretty sure I'm never getting out of here alive. He laughs. "As soon as you tell me why you are talking to Dean Winchester. He's mine." The man stepped into the light. "Listen, I know I'm not getting out of here alive. Will you at least tell me your name? I've told you time and time again. I only know that Dean Winchester is a cop on the police force. A damn good one from what I can tell." I said tiredly. Was I always this exhausted? I haven't eaten in three days. His idea of a good time. He grins again. "Alright. I'll play. Dean Winchester is not a good cop, he is an awesome cop. One that I have enjoyed the hunt with. It's been years since I've had this much fun, but my mother was a screamer. Much too loud. My dad, however, the betrayal in his eyes was worth the pleasure of feeling the blood on my skin. It was warm, much like yours. My name is Micheal. I've been in and out of jail most of my life and I am enjoying hearing your screams. But you're wrong. I don't want you dead. I've been leaving a trail for Dean to find you. I want you to tell him that his stalker is there, always waiting, always watching. You are the bait and he is my catch." He is terrifying. The coldness in his eyes, I wonder is he even human? He leaves shortly after that and I'm left in cold darkness once again.   
There's a sound at the door, Micheal is back already? That is never good. It means he is in a bad mood. The door is opening and I'm bracing myself for the fear and the pain that is about to flood my body. The person is coming through and it's not...Micheal? It's someone with Sandy hair and when he looks at me, his eyes are green. "Oh no. It's not Michael but it is Dean Winchester." I've seen Dean on tv more than once and always wanted to tell him that I appreciate him and his kind deserving heart for saving the town over and over again. He's untying my hands and my feet and suddenly I'm in his arms and he's yelling at something or someone. Then the world goes dark.  
I wake up in a hospital room and remember random moments of the ride. Being lifted into an ambulance the sirens, jarring pain in my shoulder and my leg feeling better than it has in a while. Then I'm getting my arm poked and im moved onto a different thing. But the most constant thing I keep seeing is Dean Winchester's face.   
I have to warn him that this isn't over and that Micheal is coming back for him, or me.


	4. the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's memory is foggy from the medication and Dean decides to keep a close eye on castiel. but as the days turn to weeks, something is definitley there. a vibe. what happenes when they get too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long distance between updates. i couldn't figure out how i wanted this to go.

Weeks had passed and Castiel wasn't allowed out of Gabriel's sight. I got it I really did. My brother Sam is the top defence lawyer in town. Hell, he even stuck around and became our district attorney, sometimes I fight with him on cases but most times we're good. After our mom died, our dad got into the heavy drinking, and it really messed us up. But instead of following in our father's footsteps, we decided to do good, so I became a cop.   
It's been rough watching Castiel sink in and out of consciousness repeating one name over and over again. Micheal. I don't know who that is but I will find out. I've officially put myself on guard duty for Mr. Novak and Cas. When did he become Cas? It is easier to say for sure and when I had questioned the names Gabriel had muttered that it had to do with their parents being totally into angels. That and Castiel had been born on a Thursday so he became the angel of Thursday.   
Finally, Cas can go home. I'm still on guard duty. Bobby has even assigned me to them jut in case Castiel is still a target, although I can't help but feel attracted to him. He's like the polar opposite of me, black hair and ocean blue eyes, so deep you could sink in them forever and never want to leave. I'm constantly pulling myself out of their depths to keep it semi professional. Gabriel is even paying me big dollars to keep an eye on Cas. Says he wants only the best protecting his brother, so I sit with Castiel every day and help him tend to his gardens and his bees.

"You know, you don't have to keep an eye on me. I'm not two." Castiel said rolling his eyes at me while i made him waffles one morning, with his homemade honey. I shrugged. "It's my job. Gabriel just wants the best for you and I have a load of vacation days built up. But mostly I'm doing it because if what happened is what i think happened, you are in a lot more danger than we thought." Cas shook his head. "What do you think happened? Dean turned and put waffles on the plate. "Micheal. You keep saying the name, but I thought I didn't know who it was. Turns out it may just be my stalker. Bobby and I believe that he saw you when I bumped into you on the bus that day you were taken and was jealous. How far off am i?" Cas shook his head. "I don't know how you remembered that day or me." Dean grinned. "well Cas, it's my job to remember each and every face i see. It makes my job easier." At this point Dean and Castiel were inches away from each other. Castiel licked his lips and dean followed his tongue. "This is a really bad idea." Cas said softly. "The worst." Dean said with a grin. Then softly Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's.


End file.
